


When the sun sets, the stories come out to play

by ItsMeSunset



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Horror, Let me know whatcha want, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, Smut, VictUuri, Will write any genre, insert other gay ships if I know the anime, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeSunset/pseuds/ItsMeSunset
Summary: I decided to write some stories and post them here, if you comment a genre or a pairing that I might know, I’d Love to write it. Klance and victuuri, etc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months back so it’s not up to my current abilities, but it is still well written so I hope you enjoy

Darkness  
Excruciating darkness  
She was surrounded by it, every direction she dared peer or dared turn her head. 

The females name was Ve, she had no idea where she was or how she got there. The last thing she remembered was a light, car lights, heading directly towards her car in which she was with her mother. They had been on a trip to Florida from her home state of Alabama and her mother had been far too tired, not being able to react fast enough when a car swerved into their lane.

Ve had been ejected from the car, her body sailing through the air. Her hair whipping around her face as she felt the cushion of the seat leave her rear and the air bag clip her legs as it tried to save her from her flight. She turned in the air, first she turned to her side, flying vertically through the air and spinning around as she could see her mother hitting the air bag behind her. She hit a tree directly on her spine, the air she had held now being knocked out of her. She shivered at the memory of the pain that had shot through her body. Every bone in her back breaking, cracking as she heard the snap in her ears and ringing through her entire head. First was her spine, each and every bone bending in an awkward direction before snapping free of their position. Next was her neck, the bones falling out of place and making it's way up her body, soon snapping her neck and the bone breaking into her throat, internally slitting it. At this time, she had yet to fully die, the bones making their way through her important organs as she felt it all in slow motions. The span of 7 seconds taking hours as she slowly felt her body begin towards the ground. 

Her skull shattered upon impact to the ground and everything went black. There was no more pain, no more noise, no feeling, so sight, smell. There was nothing around her and the only thing she could feel in this state was the coldness that surrounded her. It was like someone had turned a fan on and left it running for several hours, the end of autumn and beginning of winter cold that blew through the towns and cities, making you wish for a coat or jacket. Yet she did not shiver, she didn't react to the cold and only knew it to be there, not bothering her in the slightest. This was strange to the girl as she had always been easy to become cold. 

As she looked around at the nothing that surrounded her, her eyes began to adjust in the slightest and she saw figured around her. At first, they seemed to all be simple blobs in the darkness, but as her eyes adjusted more to the darkness, she could see that they were people much like her. They had a single chain around their ankles and they were floating, most with their hair floating around their face and up above it, those with shorter hairs faces could be seen and Ve didn't like what she saw. 

The viewable faces had closed eyes, downcast faces and had clearly given up. They looked tired, worn out, depressed and even lamented. She tried yelling to one of them, but her voice was lost in the silence and she couldn't even hear herself when she screamed. There were millions around her, all like the rest and every one like the last. All had given up and she seems to be the only person alive if it weren't for the occasional sway of one of the bodies near her. 

As she watched as what she assumed was in front of her, she saw a light come on in the distance, though it wasn't shaped like a light. It looked to be in the shape of a circle, the light was bright white, warm and inviting. It easily calmed Ve down just by looking at it, a soft smile appearing on her face and her eyes became half lidded as she stared to the warming and kind light. Suddenly, it began to move through the others, it zipped through them quickly, only pausing to look at a few of the other beings. 

As the object began to near Ve, it began to take shape. When it was a row in front or Ve, the shape was obvious. The light was a glowing, bright white woman with long, beautiful hair. Her face was soft, like that of a young mothers, inviting and loving. Her body was soft and the perfect shape, a white dress the same color of her skin falling down and around her as it hugged her frame, it had a single slit to allow one of her legs out and showing she was without shoes. Her eyes were another story for Ve, they made a shiver go through her numb body, the entirely white orbs catching onto the more lively girl and beginning over to her. 

The woman's head turned from side to side as she looked the girl over, smirking as she decided Ve was what she had been searching for. Her teeth were razor sharp and she lifted up her hands to clasp the girls fave, her long, sharp nails running over her cheek. Ve tried to speak, but the woman shushed her "shhh shh shh little one. Your safe with me, don't worry. Your home" she spoke and immediately Ve was calmed down. She knew she was safe, the woman's words putting her at peace as her eyes returned to their half lidded state and she smiled softly at the woman. The others mouth widened, her sharp teeth even more evident, but Ve wasn't worried as she was safe with the woman. 

Suddenly, a grey, white mist seemed to leave Ve's body. She could slowly feel her worries, doubts and any emotion leaving her body. Her entire being, save her consciousness, leaving her to enter the woman before her. After her entire body was completely numb, the woman closed her mouth and wiped her mouth. She smiled softly, patted Ve's cheek and zipped off and returning to where she had come, having got what she needed. Ve's head relaxed to her chest, her hair beginning to float around her face and above her. She didn't mind through, she was home after all.  



	2. My nightmare

Have you ever had a nightmare? Been in a place that you don’t recognize? A place that’s simple presence gives you a feeling of dread, that you know something bad is going to happen, that you know your not safe? Good, take that memory and imagine if you hadn’t escaped it, if it had been real. Like mine. 

It was dark, the darkest it had ever been before, I couldn’t even see my hand when I waved it in front of my face, hitting my nose lightly. There wasn’t a single trace of light, not a gleam, a flicker, nothing. This is how I woke up, in my bed and in complete darkness, I reach to my bedside table, flicking my lamps light. Once, twice, it didn’t work either time “bulbs blown” I mutter under my breath as I reach into my drawer and pick up the flashlight, turning it on for the direct beam to hit the ground in front of me. “Hello?” I question out into the darkness, my voice echoing through the room and down the hall. There was no sound in return, not a voice, a squeak or a cricket, it was deathly silent the second my echo died down. “Pandora?” I question next, calling my cat, but again there was nothing, not even her Bell. 

Swinging my feet around and out of the bed, I moved the flashlight from side to side as I stand and begin out of my room and down the wooden hall. Tap, Tap, Tap. The sound begins faint, but it was the only other sound inside the house. It was the drip of water, the faucet I assume as it’s commonly still tapping through the night. I sigh as I make way into my living room, I try the light switch, no luck. I head across the room and to the window, I point my flashlight into the darkness. The beam only breaks a foot of the darkness outside, looking out further I can tell there is no light at all, no moon or street lamp. The world was completely dark, i try to rationalize that there could have been a lunar eclipse that I didn’t know would happen that night. 

Tap, Tap, Tap. I hear it still, I sigh as I turn and head into the kitchen, looking to the sink, my eyes widen lightly to see that it was completely dry and not a single drip of water. Tap, Tap, Tap. I look to my right and left, the sound was louder here. My eyes fall onto my pantry, it was the only place that another peak could be since I have so many containers of liquid in there. I open the door and move the beam to the ground, there’s a crimson red puddle in the middle of the floor, I sigh “wine” I mutter as the beam moves up the shelves to see which one was leaking. As the light moves further and further up, not seeing a single busted box, I begin to worry as this was strange.

I jump back as I see what the source of the liquid “pandora!” I yelp out. It was my cat, strung upside down and bleeding out the mouth. “Why? Who?” I immediately question as I turn around, looking through the house, a shadow moving down the hall as a loud scrape follows through. My cat was dead and i would be next, I didn’t bother to stay, to even put on pants. I immediately bolted for the sliding glass door, opening it and running into the back yard, “Help!” I yell out, I have close neighbors so someone has to hear me if I yell. I don’t frankly care if I was seeing things, I had seen enough horror movies to know you never follow the figure

My fence was too tall to hop, so I slowly made my way to the left of my house to where the gate was located. My feet hit the cold grass, morning dew still on the blades wetting my feet. There’s a gust of wind, the howl blowing through the trees as I move the flashlight up to the leaves, looking through the branches. Another figure leaps directly out of my sight, I pick up my pace, making it to the gate in as short an amount of time as I can. I quickly unlock the gate, looking back to the yard to see the figure leaping away. 

I quickly turn back around, running now as I refuse to be caught by whatever those shadows. I can’t see their full figure, but they were too long and lanky to be any human being, they moved too quickly. As I reach my car, i turn my light to the garage door, the figure being caught dead center in the light and freezing. My eyes take in all that I can of the creature in front of me, it’s skin was pale white, sickly looking, wrinkles all over its body, it’s eyes were solid white, it’s teeth easily poking out from its thin lips to show razor sharp and bloodied teeth, the hands were long, having fingers leading into sharp claws that are covered in blood. 

When the creature stood up, it could easily have reached 7 feet tall, I freeze fully in my tracks. The beam of the light begins to shake as i watch the creature approach me, feeling a cold hand on my cheek before another on the other. Before I can comprehend what’s happening, my head is spun faster than my neck can handle and my neck is snapped. 

I wake with a start, breathing heavily as I remember what had just happened, quickly turning to my lamp and clicking it on. The light reassures me as it flicks to life and I see my room the same as before. I sigh and head into my kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and sitting on my counter, looking out the screen door as I try and calm down from my nightmare. As the room fully goes quite, my breathing being all I can hear, I sigh and look into the kitchen. I walk back and set the glass in the sink, staring at the faucet for a second, no dripping tonight, it had all just been a nightmare. I look back to the pantry with a shudder as I walk into the hallway “Pandora” I call out in search of my cat. Behind me, I do not hear. 

Tap, Tap, Tap


End file.
